villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clampdown
Clampdown is a crab-like cowardly Decepticon and one member of Steeljaw's Pack in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. History Clampdown tends to dig out secrets and use them to his advantage. He once spoke of Thunderhoof's actions to the Autobots, and then he was sent to the Alchemor as he tried to extort a member of the High Council. When Bee Team found him in the sewers, they tried to imprison him. But when he escaped from them and met Steeljaw, he recruited him into his gang to help conquer the Earth. But Thunderhoof wasn't happy to see him, because when he saw him, he fled because Thunderhoof wanted to revenge him for telling him what he was doing to the Autobots. And when Bee Team found him again, he was going to do a deal with them by showing where Steeljaw's Pack was hiding. But when Steeljaw's Pack found him, other pack members fought against Bee Team as Thunderhoof started chasing him to clear accounts with him. After being beaten, they managed to escape, and Steeljaw made him an official member. Later when Megatronus was defeated, Bee Team took him, Underbite and Thunderhoof to the stasis. But later Steeljaw released him, Thunderhoof, Bisk, Springload, Quillfire, Groundpounder and Overload, and then delivered them to Glowstrike. Later when Bee Team met Ratchet, they managed to arrest him and take him to the Scrapyard for questioning. But he told them nothing and fainted. And when Glowstrike's Decepticon forces and Steeljaw was defeated, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Windblade, Undertone and the Caretaker Mini-Cons went to take him and the other Decepticon prisoners to Cybertron. But Cyclonus and his team organized him, Steeljaw, Underbite, Thunderhoof and Quillfire free, and sent to Earth to eliminate the Bee Team. They even helped Soundwave get everything he needed to build a trans-galactic beacon generator he could create a signal to call Megatron to Earth. Bee Team managed to arrest him, Underbite, Thunderhoof and Quillfire, and when Soundwave and Laserbeak were defeated, Bee Team took them to the Stasis Pods. Relationships *Steeljaw - Boss *Fracture, Underbite, Airazor, Divebomb, Bisk, Quillfire, Overload, Groundpounder and Springload - Friends *Thunderhoof - Reluctant ally *Bee Team - Enemy *Megatronus - Savior turned enemy Gallery Clampdown in the sewers.jpg Clampdown speaking to Bee Team.jpg Clampdown start talking.jpg Steeljaw, Clampdown and Thunderhoof are Returned.png PrisonerPrinciples Clampdown towed.jpg PrisonerPrinciples Thunderhoof holds up Clampdown.jpg Clampdown and Thunderhoof in the Scrapyard.png Clampdown and Thunderhoof sliding down the track..jpg Clampdown and Thunderhoof (Lockout).jpg Megatronus Controls Clampdown's Cut..jpg|Megatronus controls Clampdown's scissors. Clampdown is now the member of the Steeljaw's Pack..png Clampdown's grin..jpg Clampdown Scrap the Car..jpg Clampdown vs. Windblade.jpg|Clampdown faces Windblade. Clampdown's Car Mode.jpg Clampdown, Fracture, Underbite and Thunderhoof (S01EP21).jpg Bisk, Clampdown and Glowstrike.jpg Clampdown (Decepticon Island, Part 1).jpg Steeljaw, Clampdown and Thunderhoof.jpg Fracture & Clampdown.jpg Steeljaw and his minions.png Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Enforcer Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Giant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Genderless Category:Pawns Category:Inmates Category:Imprisoned Category:Cowards